FV206: Games Resistance
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Members of the crew are forced to fight in a death match type game to help the crew escape from an anomaly.


Games Resistance

**Episode Synopsis**  
**Voyager gets pulled into a Game Cube and the only way to get back to the real world is to fight in the most dangerous type game there is.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Charizard as himself  
James Marsters as The Watcher  
Jake Wood as Sid the Psycho

**Written By**  
Marill & Charizard

**Edited**  
6th April 2006

**Written**  
30th August 2001

**Episode Based In**  
February 2377 (mid season 7)

**Holodeck 2:**  
Every single Voyager crewmember were sitting in cinema seats facing a huge cinema screen. Neelix's movie was on the screen and it was obviously not catching anybody's interest. Most of the main cast were asleep, most of the ones who weren't asleep were close to it. Only Neelix, the Doctor, Emma and Lilly were actually watching it.

The credits finally came on the screen. Everyone started cheering and clapping. Neelix stood up as a few crewmembers started to walk out.

"Where are you all going, it's only the beginning credits," Neelix asked. Everyone groaned in response. The ones who had gotten up were forced to sit down again.

"Tell me Neelix, is there any killing in this film?" Sid asked, who had to sit next to Neelix.

"No of course not!" Neelix replied.

"Oh, then it's rubbish. Can I go now?" Sid asked.

"No," Neelix moaned.

**One hour later:**  
"Oh look, there's me!" Lilly screeched as she pointed at the screen.

"You're not important, I'm the main star," Emma said.

"That's not the first time I've been told that I'm not important," Lilly muttered.

**Two hours later:**  
"How long is this film?" Morgan moaned as she leaned on the back of Neelix's chair.

"Oh, it's nearly finished," Neelix replied.

"It's been on three hours, only good films should be this long," Morgan muttered as she sat back in her chair. James, who was sitting next to her, fell asleep on her shoulder. "That's it, this film better be turned off before he starts drooling on me!" Morgan yelled.

"I thought that was Craig's job," quite a few people whispered.

"Hey I don't drool on her!" Craig pouted.

The film finally finished. A cloud of dust overwhelmed the cinema as everyone rushed out. Neelix, the Doctor, and everyone who was asleep were left behind.

"Do you think I should write a sequel?" Neelix asked. For some reason all was heard was crickets and tumbleweed blew past the screen.

**The Bridge:**  
The night shift was on the Bridge. Instead of Jessie being at Tactical, Emma was there instead. Lilly was also on the Bridge, she was at opps. For some reason Craig was at the Engineering station and James was in Chakotay's chair.

"Yey, I found your ship!" Morgan yelled.

"Yeah, but I've sunk three of your ships," James said.

"You're just lucky this is my first Battleship game," Morgan said.

"Not it's not. You played against me when you were Kiara," James said.

"Oh yeah, and I beat you and I was only one year old," Morgan said.

"Beginners luck. That's why you're not winning in this game," James said.

"I still got one of your ships, so there," Morgan said.

"It's not fair, Morgan used to like me," Craig moaned. Lilly and Tani laughed at him.

"Yeah right, no girls like you," Tani said.

"Ooh, can I fire some torpedos?" Emma asked.

"Noooo!!" everyone screamed hysterically.

"Lil quick, lock her out of the weapons systems," Morgan ordered.

"I don't know how," Lilly muttered.

"Fine, James, you take Tactical," Morgan ordered.

"No way, you're just doing that because you're losing," James said.

"I'm not a quitter, or a loser. Craig you take Tactical," Morgan ordered.

"Anything for you Morgan," Craig replied and he rushed over to the Tactical station. Once again he and Emma had a fight over the Tactical station.

"I suppose it's a good thing Craig's at Tactical instead of James, who wants a murderer at Tactical," Lilly muttered.

"I'm not a murderer, I haven't got killer instincts.." James said. He suddenly raised his voice, startling everyone, "die submarine, die!"

"Er..." Lilly muttered.

"Hey, my submarine. I'll get you for that," Morgan moaned.

"I'd hate to interrupt but my console is making funny beepy noises," Tani muttered.

"That can't be good," Morgan said and she looked up at the viewscreen. "Er Tan, why are we in orbit of a planet?" Morgan asked.

"I thought it looked pretty," Tani replied.

"Tani, after Upendi, you should know better than to go near a planet again," Craig muttered.

"Tani, get us out of orbit before you crash the ship again," Morgan ordered.

"That beepy noise is getting worse," Tani said.

"I'm getting them too," Craig said.

"I think I know why. We're in lower orbit and a strange storm is above us," Lilly said.

"Tani, you've done it again!" Morgan yelled as she headed over to Lilly's station.

"I didn't know we were in lower orbit," Tani muttered under her breath.

"Oh crap, we have to get out of here," Morgan said.

"Why?" Tani asked.

"A Game Cube's going to land on us if we don't," Morgan replied.

"A what?" Emma asked.

"Wait, is there anybody on that planet?" Tani asked.

"There's a small colony, why?" Lilly asked.

"We can't get out of here then, we have an obligation as slayers to protect them from the Game," Morgan replied.

"Oh not the slayer thing again," James muttered.

"What's it with him and slayers?" Craig said quietly.

"Impact in ten seconds," Lilly said.

After ten seconds a purple light engulfed the entire ship.

**Er, a strange place:**  
The entire crew was standing in what looked like a huge waiting room inside a stadium. Most of them was still wearing their night clothes.

"Morgan, what have you got us into this time?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Don't blame me, I just wanted to play Battleships," Morgan replied.

"Where are we?" Tom asked.

"We're in a Game Cube," Tani replied.

"It looks a bit like a waiting room to me," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, we just stay in here until the Game tells us what kind of game it is," Morgan said.

"This is just confusing," Chakotay muttered.

A strange computerized voice started speaking from nowhere. "Game loaded. Seven on seven Game Creature battle, no time limits. Slayers must have at least two Game Creatures each for the battle. Which ever side wins four matches first wins the game. Slayers participating report to the Games Console to get access to the arena."

"Well, that made sense," Tom said sarcastically.

"Great, only three of us have two or more Game Creatures," Morgan muttered.

"What should we do then?" Tani asked.

"Well, we could lend some of ours to everyone who has only one Game Creature," Morgan replied.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on," Kathryn asked.

"Long story, mum, we've already told it in Spirits and I'm not telling it again," Morgan replied.

"Anyway, who here has at least one Game Creature?" Tani asked.

"I suppose I still have my Phrog," Harry muttered.

"I have a Firera," Jessie said.

"I have my Togeta," Triah said.

"I suppose I have an Arbok," James said.

"And a killer Victreebell. At least you two have something in common now," Tom said.

"Oh shut up, Damien and that gay guy deserved to die," James said.

"We haven't got time for this," Tani moaned.

"Okay, I could give Jessie my Azumarill. Tani can give Staryu to Triah, and Goldeen to Harry," Morgan said.

"We still need one more slayer," Tani pointed out.

"Craig, don't you have an Onix?" Morgan asked.

"Er, of course not," Craig muttered.

"Yes you do. I'll lend you my Charizard for the match," Morgan said.

"Well at least I can impress you with my battling skills," Craig said.

"This I gotta see," Tom said.

"If we do lose it's a good idea to generate a signal which frequency exceeds 4.975. If we don't do it we'll be vaporised," Morgan said.

"How do we do that?" Annika asked.

"Everybody can re modulate their commbadges to generate that frequency," B'Elanna said.

"Do it. Morgan can you do that to the others when you're inside the arena?" Kathryn asked.

"No probs, it only takes five seconds," Morgan replied.

"C'mon, we'd better get access to the arena," Tani said and she headed over to a strange computer. Morgan, James, Jessie, Triah, Harry and Craig followed her. Morgan and Tani worked on the computer.

"There, we've been approved, we should be in the arena any second now," Morgan said.

"Wish us luck," Tani said. They all disappeared.

**The Games Arena:**  
The Voyager crewmembers were standing at the sidelines of the battle field. They finished fiddling with their commbadges.

"If we lose this'll take us into the Games Matrix, it's better than being vaporised. If we win we'll be back on Voyager," Morgan said.

"Player 1: Miss Henderson, please enter the arena," the computerized said. Tani made her way onto the field.

A hologram appeared at the other side of the field. He threw a ball into the centre of the field. A Raichu appeared in the ball's place.

"Stari, I choose you!" Tani yelled as she threw her ball onto the field. Her Starmie appeared opposite the Raichu.

"Begin the match," the computerized voice said.

The Raichu was too quick for Stari, it was electrocuted by a Thunderbolt. It fell to the ground. Tani held out the ball.

"Stari, return," she said quietly. She brought out her last remaining ball. "Togee, go!" The cute Togepi appeared opposite the Raichu. "Metronome!" Tani ordered. Togee waved it's little arms back and forth. Togee finished it's Metronome, a Razor Leaf attack hit the Raichu. Raichu countered it and Thundershocked Togee.

"Round One over. 1 - 0 to the Sprites," the computerized voice said. Tani recalled her Togepi and she walked off the field.

"Sorry guys, I kinda blew it," she muttered.

"It's ok, Raichu is a tough Game Creature to beat," Morgan said.

"Player 2: Miss Anderson, please enter the arena," the computerized voice said. Triah walked onto the field.

"Come on sis, I know you can win," Craig said.

"Thanks," Triah said. A different hologram replaced the other one. She threw a ball onto the field. A Sandshrew appeared.

"Go, Togeta," Triah said as she threw her PokéBall. Togeta appeared opposite Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, Fissure Strike!" the hologram yelled.

"Oh not that attack again," Triah muttered.

"It shouldn't work if you keep Togeta off the ground!" Morgan yelled.

"That's a good thing," Triah said. Togeta flew into the Sandshrew and it went flying into the wall at the side of the field. The hologram recalled Sandshrew. She threw another ball into the field. A Victreebell appeared.

Togeta flew at Victreebell, two vines came out of Victreebell and caught a hold of Togeta. Triah recalled Togeta since it couldn't get free. Triah threw the other ball onto the field. Tani's Staryu appeared.

"Ohno, grass is good against water types," Morgan groaned.

Staryu fired a huge spray of water onto Victreebell but it seemed to enjoy it. "What's wrong? The Victreebell in the TV show hates water," Triah asked.

Victreebell got into a good place to collect the sun rays. Staryu wasn't quick enough, it was hit by a devastating blast of heat. It fainted very quickly.

"Round Two over. 2 - 0 to the Sprites," the computerized voice said. Triah recalled Staryu and walked off the field.

"We're not doing too well," Craig muttered.

"Well, you did better than Tani and she's an experienced slayer of these kind of games," Morgan said.

"Player 3: Miss Janeway, please enter the arena," the computerized voice said.

Morgan made her way to the field. A different hologram called out a Poliwag. Morgan called out her Chikorita.

"She's lucky, the two Game Creature she has left are types that are good against water," Tani muttered.

Chika's vine whips took a hold of the Poliwag and threw it into the wall. It was obvious who won that match. This time a Wooper appeared, that didn't last any longer than the Poliwag..

"Round Three over. 2 - 1 to the Sprites," the computerized voice said.

"That was easy," Morgan said.

"Player 4: Mr Kim, please enter the arena," the computerized voice said.

Harry walked onto the field. Another hologram called out a Hoot Hoot.

"Destroy it Harry!" Morgan yelled. Everyone looked at her funny. "What, I hate Hoot Hoot's."

"Phrog, I choose you," Harry said and he threw the ball onto the field. The cute frog looking Game Creature appeared. "Use your Lick attack!" Harry ordered. Before the Hoot Hoot got a chance to get away Phrog's long tongue caught a hold of the thing. "Now, use your Thunderbolt!" Harry ordered. Phrog's electric energy passed through it's tongue and totally zapped the Hoot Hoot.

The hologram recalled Hoot Hoot and threw out another ball. A Graveller appeared.

"Harry, electric attacks don't work on ground types!" Morgan yelled.

"Uhoh," Harry muttered.

"Tackle attack!" the hologram ordered. The huge Graveller charged at Phrog and it was definately a KO. Harry recalled Phrog.

Next up for Harry was the good for nothing fish looking thing called Goldeen. It started flopping around on the floor. "Tani, how am I suppose to use this thing?" Harry muttered.

"Try a water gun," Tani said.

"Okay, water gun," Harry ordered.

"Graveller, rock throw," the hologram said. Goldeen seemed to have trouble moving. The Graveller jumped up into the air and landed on top of the Goldeen.

"Round Four over. 3 - 1 to the Sprites," the computerized voice said.

"Great, they only need to win one more and we've lost the Game," Morgan muttered.

"Player 5: Miss Rex, please enter the arena," the computerized voice said.

"Crap, does this mean that it all depends on me now," Jessie muttered.

"If you win, we have a chance of winning the game, if not we'll lose for sure," Morgan replied. Jessie groaned and she headed onto the field. The hologram threw a ball onto the field and a Charmander emerged.

Jessie called out Morgan's adorable Azumarill appeared opposite Charmander.

Both Game Creatures jumped into the air, Charmander spit out fire and Azzua spit out a powerful water blast. The water got rid of the fire attack and hit the Charmander. It squealed and collapsed. Next an annoying Exeggutor appeared.

"Exeggutor, sleep powder!" the hologram ordered. Azzua tried to jump out of the way but the powder hit it full force. A few seconds later it was sleeping on the floor. Jessie's Firera was next.

The Firera fired a fire blast while the Exeggutor generated a orange spore, both attacks hit at the same time. Firera wasn't able to move because of the stun spore. Exeggutor only just managed to withstand the fire attack. Exeggutor ran, well waddled, over to Firera, knocking the poor little thing out.

"4 - 1 to the Sprites. Game Over, the Sprites win!" the computerized voice said. A purple light engulfed the entire stadium.

**Another strange place aka The Games Matrix:**  
The whole entire area looked like a energy tunnel. The edges were a mixture of red and blue colours. The entire crew were standing around as confused as ever.

"Well, we made it," Morgan muttered.

"Morgan, where the hell are we?" Kathryn asked.

"The Games Matrix, where time has no meaning," Morgan replied.

"I thought that was the Nexus," Tom muttered.

"What is the Games Matrix?" Chakotay asked.

"It's the waiting point for the sprites of the games. Games arrive here all the time and sprites go into them to battle in the games. Lets just say we're not suppose to be here," Morgan replied.

"Why not?" Annika asked.

"This is the Sprites home," a voice said from behind everyone. A blonde human man was walking up to them.

"Oh god, it's our Games Watcher," Tani said.

"The who?" Harry asked. The man walked up to the main cast.

"I am one of the few Games Watchers. I was born with the power to sense the Games," the man replied.

"He used to train us when we were aboard the Borg sphere," Morgan said.

"Tani, Morgan, it is wonderful to see you both again. How did you and your crew get here?" the Games Watcher said.

"The last game we were in was rock solid," Tani replied.

"I see. I can sense that you want to take a Game Cube that'll take you closer to home. Fortunately there is one. There is two problems however. It is the only one that is further forward than you were before and it's the toughest type game in the Matrix," the Watcher said.

"Do you mean the Hunt?" Morgan asked.

"I'm afraid so," the Watcher replied.

"What's that?" Annika asked.

"The Hunt is the most dangerous type of game. A team of 10-15 slayers fight against twice as many sprites. One team must be totally eliminated from the game to win," Morgan replied.

"Eliminated, as in killed?" Tom asked.

"Well obviously," Morgan muttered.

"The good thing is that nobody can die in the games. You can get seriously injured in the games but that's it," the Watcher said.

"So you just die temporarily?" Chakotay asked.

"Exactly, you'll only stay dead in the game," Morgan replied.

"Have you ever been in one of these hunts?" Kathryn asked.

"No, they're very rare," Morgan replied.

"Just as rare as natural born slayers. You need at least one of them if you're going to win this game," the Watcher said.

"I don't think we have one," Morgan said.

"You do know that you have the strength of one, but you have too much compassion for others. A natural born slayer needs to be able to defeat their compassion," the Watcher said.

"You've made it clear, I'm not slayer material," Morgan muttered.

"I doubt there is any of these special slayers around," Chakotay said.

"I sense none. However I sense slayer potential in a few of you. With your permission, I wish to train them. I could teach them how to stand some chance in the hunt," the Watcher said.

"Very well. How long until the Game arrives?" Kathryn asked.

"A few hours. That is barely enough time to fully train potential slayers. It took me eight years to train Morgan, and she's only three quarters of the way there," the Watcher said.

"It's better than no training at all in the end," Morgan said.

"In the mean time I have a safe place for your crew to hide. The Sprites will not be happy to see an entire crew in their Matrix," the Watcher said.

**Five minutes later:**  
The Watcher looked at his fifteen students; nine main characters and six guest stars. One being Sid the Psycho. He was definately the most cheerful one there.

"If you want to stay safe in a Game you have to overcome your fear, and most of all your compassion for others. You don't want to feel sorry for the sprites you are fighting. They are less than half as important as holograms. They have no sentience. You must be ruthless towards them, show no mercy. If they see fear in your eyes they'll take advantage of you. I find that the best way to overcome fear is anger. Anger almost always takes over any kind of emotions you have. You must learn to use your anger as a tool or a weapon. Without it you may not win the fight. Questions?"

"When are we going to start killing people?" Sid asked.

"When you're in the Game. Anymore questions?" the Watcher asked.

"What if somebody chopped off your head in the Game? Would you come out of it without a head?" Emma asked.

"No. You would only have wounds around your neck. Anymore questions?" the Watcher asked.

"What kind of weapons do you get in the hunt?" Naomi asked.

"You choose a weapon at the beginning of the hunt. You can choose from phaser rifles, old fashioned weapons such as knives, axes, bows," the Watcher replied.

"Chain-saws?" Emma asked.

"Yes," the Watcher replied.

"Cool," Emma almost drooled. Everyone but Sid felt rather worried.

"If that's all the questions you have then lets get on with the training. I will choose a suitable partner that matches your skill level. I can sense what your level is," the Watcher said.

"Oh dear, that can't be good," Tom muttered.

"The pairings are: Tom and Jessie, Emma and Sid, Lilly and Naomi, Morgan and James, Chakotay and Annika, and the rest are not important coz you're not in the cast list," the Watcher said.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Chakotay muttered as he looked at Annika who looked rather worried.

"Do I have to train with Jessie?" Tom asked.

"Yes, you don't match anyone elses skill level, she is the second lowest," the Watcher replied.

"But she's been in a bad mood for a week, she's not going to take it easy on me," Tom muttered.

"If you want it easy you will lose in the hunt," the Watcher said.

"Why do I have to train with Morgan, isn't she a trained slayer?" James asked.

"Hehe, I'll get you back for that sunk submarine," Morgan giggled.

"Yes, your skill levels are closer to Morgan's than anybody else's are," the Watcher replied.

"Since when?" James asked.

"I don't know. I can't sense everything. All I know is that you do have the strength of a slayer," the Watcher replied.

"I thought so, ever since you hit Simon in the last episode," Morgan said.

"Don't mention that name in front of me, please," James muttered.

"Sorry," Morgan said.

"What did I say about compassion, no apologies!" the Watcher yelled.

"Gee, keep your head on your shoulders," Morgan muttered.

"Listen up, everyone. You have to practise fighting each other, this will give you an advantage if you lose your weapon in the hunt," the Watcher said. Tom looked very worried.

"This'll be fun," Chakotay said as he looked at a terrified Annika, as you can tell he was pissed off with the C/7 thing too.

_"Hey that p word should of been blanked out, this is a PG!" Marill's voice snapped._

_"Marill, I can only write 12+ material, it's not my fault," Charizard's voice moaned._

In: "Janeway to Chakotay."

Chakotay tapped his commbadge with disappointment.

"Yes Captain," he said.

In: "We have company outside our hideout."

"You will need your best slayers to fight the sprites. Morgan, Emma, James, come with me," the Watcher said. He rushed off, Morgan, James and Emma were forced to run after him.

**Outside the hideout:**  
Ten sprites were trying to break the door down to the large hideout. A few were around the back trying to get in there. The Watcher, Morgan, James and Emma arrived on the scene. The Sprites at the front of the hideout turned and noticed the new arrivals.

"What should we do?" Morgan asked.

"Your Game Creatures will not work here, we will have to fight," the Watcher replied.

"I want a chain-saw," Emma moaned.

Everyone noticed that the sprites at the back must of opened the door quick enough to take a few prisoners. They came over to the other ten holding B'Elanna, Kiara and Harry. They were all trying to break the grips on them but the sprites were too strong.

"That's it, they've taken the wrong kid hostage!" Morgan growled and she attacked the sprites that were blocking her path to Kiara.

"Oh my god, they got Harry!" Emma screamed.

"Does anybody care about me at all?" B'Elanna asked as she tried to pull herself out of the sprites grip.

Emma got really angry and joined in the fight. The Watcher also joined in. He punched one of the sprites.

"James, why are not doing anything?" he yelled.

"This is so fun," Emma giggled as she hit a few of the sprites.

"Try to let anger overcome your fear," the Watcher said just before he was attacked by another sprite. The sprites who were holding B'Elanna back were hitting her. One hit her where the child was. Morgan and the Watcher stared in shock as the sprites that were hitting B'Elanna were all beaten up. The others ran away in fear.

"Well, that anger thing does work after all," Morgan muttered.

B'Elanna, the Watcher and Kiara were still shocked at what happened. Emma was hugging Harry, he was gasping for air. She let him go. "Emma, Harry can you take Kiara & B'Elanna back in the hideout," Morgan asked. Harry nodded as he still tried to catch his breath and he took Kiara and B'Elanna back into the hideout.

"What on earth happened anyway, I kinda missed it?" Emma asked.

"Lets just say the anger overcomes fear very quickly," the Watcher replied.

"Erm, ok. I'll go back to the others," Emma muttered and she ran off.

"Where the hell did all that anger come from?" Morgan asked.

"I saw them hitting B'Elanna, you know in the pregnant area," James muttered.

"That explains it then," Morgan said.

"Does it?" the Watcher muttered.

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story but lets just say the child that B'Elanna is carrying is his and Jessie's," Morgan said.

"Hmm, I can understand that. You two go back to the others, I must speak with your Captain," the Watcher said.

"Okay," Morgan muttered, she and James walked off. The Watcher headed into the hideout.

**Later:**  
"They're what?" Kathryn muttered.

"I believe that they are natural born slayers," the Watcher replied.

"And why do you think that?" Chakotay asked.

"They both have the strength of a natural born slayer. They can overcome their fear and compassion quickly. And Morgan has telekinetic powers," the Watcher replied.

"If Morgan is that means that Kiara is too," Kathryn said.

"No, she has a different personality, and she will not develop the slayer strength, I do sense another strength inside her but it's not that of a slayer," the Watcher said.

"I suppose I can understand why you think Morgan is a natural slayer but Ensign Stuart? He can not overcome fear, fear easily overcomes him," Tuvok said.

"Yes but the fear can be conquered, with my training of course. Also he does have the same strength that Morgan has, yet she does have more experience than he does," the Watcher said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kathryn asked.

"I'll continue to train the others. Morgan does not need much training, she can train James," the Watcher said.

"But I thought you said that..." Chakotay said.

"I did, but maybe Morgan can teach him better than me. I sense a potential bond between them," the Watcher said.

"Meaning?" Kathryn asked as worry started to show on both Chakotay and her face.

"It's nothing to worry about Captain. The bond I mentioned is only in friendship," the Watcher said.

"Why him, he always seems to get all the breaks. I thought she liked me," Craig muttered.

"Craig, shut up!" Kathryn snapped.

"We haven't got much time left, so if you excuse me," the Watcher said and he walked out of the hideout.

"It's not fair, I hate that guy," Craig moaned.

**Back at the training area:**  
Sid and Emma were having a fun time fighting each other. Chakotay had 'accidentally' badly injured Annika and she was lying on the floor. Lilly and Naomi were having a cat fight. Jessie had beaten the crap out of Tom and he was looking rather dead on the ground. Morgan was trying to get James to fight her. The Watcher looked at his students.

"Sid, Emma, good work. You will do well in the hunt. Chakotay, excellent work. Annika, if you were a more likable character you wouldn't get as much bad luck. Lilly, Naomi you are not trying very hard, you need to fight harder. Jessie, excellent work. Tom, try a lot harder. Morgan, James, I'm disappointed. I want to see some fighting," the Watcher said.

"I'm trying, but he doesn't want to do anything," Morgan moaned.

"Have you tried attacking him yet?" the Watcher asked.

"Well no, it doesn't seem fair," Morgan replied.

"There is no such thing as fair in a Games match. You of all people should already understand that. If you attack he'll probably fight back," the Watcher said.

"But..." Morgan muttered.

"Do it!" the Watcher yelled.

"I don't want to, I am trained already, I shouldn't have to," Morgan said.

"I thought you had what it takes to be a slayer, Morgan, but if you can't overcome your compassion you will lose the game," the Watcher said.

"That's not true. I'm not friends with those stupid sprites," Morgan said.

"Fine, your training is over. I must have been mistaken about you," the Watcher said. Morgan put on her pouty face. "What about you, will you attack her, or are you just as bad as she is," the Watcher asked.

"Why should I? She was right, fighting each other is not going to prepare us for fighting against sprites," James replied.

"See," Morgan said.

"I am incredibly disappointed in you both, but at the same time I am impressed that you actually are standing up for what you believe, I will train the others. You do what you want until the game comes," the Watcher said. He walked over to Lilly and Naomi and he started yelling at them instead.

"Was he always this tough on you?" James asked.

"Yeah, he kept trying to get me to fight Tani," Morgan replied.

"Did you?" James asked.

"Yeah, straight away. I have no idea why I didn't do the same with you. She's my best friend, you would think that I would of left her alone and attacked you instead. Even worse she wasn't capable of defending herself well either," Morgan replied.

"Should I be complimented?" James asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Morgan muttered.

Meanwhile Tom was still lying on the ground in quite a bit of pain, Jessie was standing over him, she was rather bored. The Watcher walked up to her.

"You have done well, but I sense you're distracted," the Watcher said.

"Why would you care?" Jessie muttered.

"Because if you're distracted it may affect your performance in the game," the Watcher replied.

"It's just, in the last episode something happened between me and him. I think I hate him for it, but for some reason... it doesn't matter," Jessie muttered.

"It does, you need to tell me, I could help you," the Watcher said.

"You can't help me. I think I'm losing my best friend to a girl who's 11 years younger than he is," Jessie muttered.

A computerized voice started speaking. "Incoming Game! Warning: Incoming Game!"

"Everyone it's time. I'll transport your crew into the cube," the Watcher said.

"Aren't you coming?" Jessie asked.

"No, my place is here, good luck Voyager," the Watcher said as he pressed some buttons on a tricorder looking thing. Every crewmember beamed away.

**The Game Cube:**  
"Game loaded. The Hunt 10 on 20 match, no time limit. Players must totally eliminate the other team to win. Slayers participating report to the Games Console to get access to the arena and the weaponry."

"This is it people. Good luck," Kathryn said. The five unknown guest stars were left behind and the others headed to the strange computer.

**The Arena:**  
The arena was infact a large grassland and forest near a mountain and a huge falling to bits building. Emma & Sid had chain-saws, Chakotay, Tom, Annika, James and Jessie had a phaser rifle each, Naomi & Lilly had large kitchen knives, and Morgan had an axe.

"We'll divide into three teams, and we'll spread out. Emma, Naomi, Sid and Tom you go into the forest. Morgan, Jessie & James go into that building. Lilly, Annika and I will search around the lower mountain range. Good luck everyone," Chakotay said. Everyone split into the teams mentioned and they headed towards their ordered destination.

"Did you have to pick that axe?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's cool!" Morgan replied.

"It's messy," James muttered.

"So?" Morgan asked.

"Never mind," James muttered.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere:**  
"Oh dear, who didn't see that one coming?" Lilly muttered as she looked at Annika's dead body on the ground. Her neck had been slit and her head was severely cut.

"Who cares about her?" Chakotay muttered.

"But we may of needed her," Lilly said.

"We did, she created a distraction while we shot and/or stabbed the sprites. The computer did say it's 4 - 1 to us," Chakotay said.

"Good point," Lilly muttered. They both continued walking around.

**In the forest:**  
Emma, Naomi, Sid and Tom were under attack by six sprites. Emma was chasing one around with her chain-saw. Naomi stabbed one of them and she got blood on her.

"Oh that was my favourite top," Naomi moaned. She, Tom and Sid heard a horrible scream. Emma was cutting up the sprite with her chain-saw. Blood was going everywhere.

"Cool!" Emma and Sid giggled.

"You know, Emma and Sid would make the perfect couple," Tom whispered. Emma heard and she started chasing him with the chain-saw.

"Er, Emma. Instead of chasing him would you mind giving us a hand here!" Naomi exclaimed. Emma stopped chasing him and instead she started chasing a female sprite. Sid had the biggest grin on his face, he was enjoying the fight. Another innocent sprite got cut to ribbons by Emma's chain-saw. Naomi was trying her best not to get blood on her top.

One sprite attacked Tom from behind and they stabbed him. Sid tore another sprite apart with the chain-saw.

"9 - 2 to Voyager," the computer said.

Naomi stabbed the last sprite but she got more blood on her top.

"10 - 2 to Voyager," the computer said.

"Come on, lets keep moving," Naomi said.

"I luv this game!" Sid exclaimed as they walked away.

**Meanwhile in the building:**  
For some stupid reason Morgan, James and Jessie had split up.

Morgan walked into a room that lead to the stairs leading up. Suddenly a knife flew down the stairs. She caught it by the handle and she threw it back up. A sprite fell down the stairs with a knife in it's forehead.

"11 - 2 to Voyager."

"Hmm, the others have been busy," Morgan muttered and she ran upstairs.

Elsewhere Jessie was wandering around a large passage. She reached some stairs, heard the door open behind her so she turned to face the door. Two sprites came through, they were holding knives. Jessie fired at them both. One was really quick and it managed to dodge the fire. The other one got shot in the stomach and it fell to the ground.

"12 - 2 to Voyager."

The sprite headed over to Jessie so she ran up the stairs. It threw the knife, luckily it just managed to slash her arm. At the top of the stairs was a door and she ran through it and slammed it quickly.

There was a choice of two doors in the room she was in. She ran to the one closest and she went through it. Somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He put a hand around her mouth and he hid them both around the corner. His other hand held a knife and he held it at her throat.

They both heard somebody else in the previous room. They heard phaser fire and then the sound of somebody falling down the stairs.

"13 - 2 to Voyager."

They heard the door opening.

"If your team mate tries anything, I'll kill you," the sprite hissed. Three other sprites entered the room. Phaser fire was heard. The sprite holding Jessie back went back around the corner. "Keep on firing, and I kill her!" the sprite said. The three sprites smiled in response. James lowered the rifle. "Put it on the floor, now!" the sprite yelled. James did as he was told. One of the sprites picked it up.

Suddenly the door got smashed and Morgan stepped in.

"Damn doors, I'm so used to automatic ones," she muttered. One of the sprites had bits of wood stuck inside the back of his head.

"14 - 2 to Voyager."

"It'll soon be 14 - 5," the sprite that was holding Jessie said.

"Oh yeah," Morgan muttered. She held her hand out and Jessie's rifle flew into her hands. "Here, catch!" she yelled and she threw it at James, he just managed to catch it. Jessie elbowed the lead sprite in the stomach. She got out of his grip and she punched him hard in the face.

"That's for threatening me!" she yelled as she did so. One sprite got shot. Morgan hit the other sprite with the axe. She pushed him away just to get him out of view. Jessie punched the other sprite so hard he fell to the ground. He kicked her away but a phaser shot hit him in the stomach.

"17 - 2 to Voyager."

Morgan and James helped Jessie to her feet.

"Come on, lets go and find the others, this game is just so easy," Morgan said and she walked back through the door.

"Easy? I nearly had my throat slit," Jessie muttered.

"Oh come on, three more and we've won!" Morgan yelled from the next room. Jessie and James had no choice but to follow her.

**Meanwhile in the forest:**  
Chakotay and Lilly had met back up with Emma, Naomi and Sid.

They were all being cornered by the last three sprites. They were about seven foot tall with axes.

"This is getting bad," Lilly muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Naomi asked.

"Which one should we cut up first?" one sprite asked.

"That spiky headed kid first," the second sprite replied. The third sprite grabbed a hold of Naomi and he pulled her over to the other two. One collapsed with an axe in it's back.

"18 - 2 to Voyager."

"Where did that come from?" the first sprite asked. One turned to see who was behind them.

"Morgan, why did you do that, now you haven't got a weapon," Jessie asked.

"It was fun," Morgan replied.

"It's just some kid and two more puny humans," the 2nd sprite said.

"I'm not puny!" Jessie and James yelled in unison. Morgan looked at them funny. The second sprite headed over to them with the axe.

"I'll take care of them," he said. James tried firing at him but the metal thing the guy had on his front blocked the phaser fire.

"Uhoh, that isn't good," James muttered.

"Remember what the Watcher said, we have the strength of natural born slayers, we'll have to use it," Morgan said.

"But they're huge," James muttered.

"I've seen a natural born slayer in action, believe me these guys are a piece of cake compared to what I've seen them fight," Morgan said.

"Hmm, which one first," the second sprite said.

"Maybe if we attack together, it'll take him by surprise," Morgan said quietly.

"Good idea, but what should I do?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing," Morgan replied. She held out her hand again, the axe the sprite was holding was moving on it's own.

"What the..." he muttered. Suddenly it flew out of his grip and it flew away.

"Damn, that didn't go too well," Morgan muttered. The guy got really angry.

"What if we push him hard into that other guy, you get the axe and stab them both," James said quietly.

"It's messy," Morgan said.

"So?" James said.

"Never mind then," Morgan said. They both pushed the guy and it took him by surprise. He literally flew into the back of the other sprite. His axe flew out of his grip. James picked it up, Morgan pointed her hand towards the other one and it flew into her hands. They both got ready to use the two axes on the two sprites, at the last second James covered his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"Don't ask. Ready?" James replied.

"I hope you don't miss and hit me. Anyway I'm ready," Morgan muttered. They both used the axes on the two unfortunate sprites. Blood went everywhere, everyone heard somebody collapsing on the floor. Everybody, but James, looked Jessie's way. She had fainted.

"I hope this game finishes soon, I need to unblock my eyes," James muttered.

"What happened to Jessie?" Lilly asked.

"Game Over, Voyager wins."

The purple light engulfed them again and everyone appeared where they were originally on Voyager.

"Can I unblock my eyes now?" James asked.

"Yes, damn it!" Morgan exclaimed. James moved his hand away.

"That was so cool, can we do it again some time?" Emma asked.

"No way," everyone on the Bridge said in unison.

**_Captain's Log Supplemental: Everything is back to normal after our first Game Cube experience. If it wasn't for ten members of our crew, okay 8 Tom and Annika didn't do anything, we would be still stuck in the Games Matrix. I will put an accommodation in the 8 crewmembers' permanent records._**

**The Mess Hall:**  
Morgan & Jessie were sitting at the table near the door. They all had a bottle of Cherry Coke.

"Welcome to my club," Jessie muttered.

"What do you mean. What happened to me and Tani is just temporary, just like you and James," Morgan said.

"Oh really, either way I think getting back together will take a while. I'm still sort of angry with James," Jessie said.

"What the hell for? Something similar happened to me and Craig in Disconnected and we're ok about it. Accidents do happen," Morgan said.

"Too be honest with you I don't know whether I'm angry with him or myself," Jessie muttered.

"Maybe it's both. In the end you have to forgive him and yourself," Morgan said.

"Yeah maybe. When do you think Tani will cool off?" Jessie asked.

"Knowing her a few months. She's really sensitive," Morgan replied. James walked up to the table.

"Who is?" he asked.

"Tani. I told her that I refused to fight with you in the Matrix. She said something about you being my new best friend and she stormed off," Morgan replied. James sat down opposite Morgan and Jessie.

"I suppose in many ways I don't blame her," James muttered.

"Many?" Morgan asked.

"Okay, one," James replied.

"Well, I'd better go. Mum wants to talk to me about the Game, it's all been fuss, fuss, fuss since that," Morgan said.

"Don't act like you hate it," Jessie said.

"I know, I'm loving it. See you guys later," Morgan said and she walked off.

Jessie and James sat in silence for a minute.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened in the turbolift in the last episode," James said.

"Don't worry about it. Morgan told me about her and Craig in Disconnected," Jessie said.

"Typical, I was laughing at her when she told me. Then a similar thing happened to me," James muttered.

"I'm surprised Craig didn't try anything else," Jessie said.

"So am I actually. Supposably he's been doing nothing but apologise to her," James said.

"Don't worry, I'll not make you go through that torture," Jessie said.

"Hmm, Morgan left her Cherry Coke," James said.

"I'm sure she wont mind if one of us steals it," Jessie said. Neelix walked up to the table.

"Hiya, I just thought I'd tell everybody that the auditions for my next movie is next week," Neelix said. He rushed over to another table and said the same thing.

"Oh dear," they both said in unison.

**Will we hear from the Game Cubes again? Will the Watcher ever return? Will Neelix's next film be as popular as the last one? Isn't Hoot Hoot and Exeggutor annoying? Will Tani ever cool off? Find out the answers to at least a few of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
